


Vid: Barlyk River

by Kass



Series: Vids [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Barlyk River

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "inhuman intelligence" challenge at SGA Flashfic. Thanks to bironic for beta. Song by Huun Huur Tu.

Stream (password: whalesong):

Download the vid at [my vids page](http://trickster.org/kass/vids.html).


End file.
